Fall in Love
by Megami Pao
Summary: La historia que relata el amor entre espadachín y arqueóloga.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1: Nuevos****pensamientos, nuevas sensaciones.**

**E****ra** la primera noche después de una aventura dura para todos; toda la tripulación decidió darse al menos una noche de descanso.

La noche estaba estrellada, había luna llena, el único ruido existente era el que emana del barco de los Sombreros de Paja, toda la tripulación estaba en la cubierta; festejando la captura del botín; cada uno de los camaradas tenía en sus manos una jarra de cerveza.

-¡Oye Sanji!-gritó Luffy.- ¡Tráeme un chuletón!

-Si hemos decidido descansar no pienso cocinar hoy-se negó el cocinero.

-Andaaa Sanjii, hazme un a miii-pidió Nami.

-Claro que sí, mi pelirroja-aceptó Sanji mientras se dirigía la cocina.

-Espadachín, ¿podrías servirme un poco de cerveza?-preguntó Robin.

Zoro cogió la botella de cerveza y se la dejó al lado de la jara de la morena.

Robin sonrió dándole las gracias.

Cuando Sanji entregó a Nami su chuletón, Luffy sentado no muy lejos de ella, estiro sus brazos y seguidamente se lo metió a la boca.

Tiempo después en el que no paso nada importante excepto charlas absurdas por parte del Capitán; Zoro se retiró del grupo, olvidándose por completo de sus espadas a causa de la borrachera.

El espadachín se dirigió tambaleándose a su habitación; Robin se dio cuenta del olvido de Zoro, cogió sus espadas y se las llevó a su cuarto.

La chica llamó a la puerta, la primera vez no obtuvo respuesta; insistió.

-¿Espadachín?-preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres?-contestó

-Tus espadas, te las olvidaste, te las he traído-dijo la morena.

-Déjalas en la puerta-especificó Zoro.

Robin obedeció y las dejó apoyadas en el pomo de la puerta; cuando esta se alejaba, a sus espaldas se oyó el ruido de una puerta abrirse.

-Gracias-agradeció el espadachín con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cuando Robin regresó a la celebración todos se interesaron por la causa de su ausencia.

-¿Dónde has estado mi morenaza?-preguntó curioso Sanji.

-Esooooo ¿Qué has estado haciendo eeehh?-preguntó Luffy.

Robin sonrió como repuesta.

-En mi habitación.

-_Como cansa beber… ¿Por qué habrá venido ella a traerme las espadas?-_pensó Zoro.

Al cabo de un rato el marimo se quedó dormido (a causa del enfrentamiento del día anterior) con la pregunta que se hizo, no sabía "de que iba" Robin, nunca habían tenido una relación estrecha, lo que le pareció curioso.

El espadachín se despertó a las seis y media de la mañana, con el mismo pensamiento con el que se durmió la noche anterior, formulándose a sí mismo preguntas, y no todas ellas con respuesta.

_¿Cómo me llevo con mis camaradas?  
>Luffy: es un caso aparte, siempre le apoyo y todavía no sé porque, todas sus ideas son absurdas.<em>

_Nami: locamente interesada por qué le devuelva un dinero que ni si quiera he gastado, en fin…_

_Sanji: esa manía de tratar como señoritas a las tías, y a los demás como si nada…y encima con ese peinado, me recuerda a las cortinas de mi abuela_

_Usopp: muy valiente a la hora de la verdad…_

_Chopper. Le creo capaz de defendernos a todos un buen amigo._

_Ro-Robin: desconfiaba de ella, es lo único que tengo claro _

El peli verde cayó rendido una vez más.

***  
>Este es mi primer fan fic de One Piece, espero que os haya gustado este primer capi ^^<p>

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Cap 2 El interés de una ausencia

**Cap. 2: El interés de una ausencia.**

-¡**L****uuuffyyyyy**!, ¡Choooopeeeer!-gritó la navegante.- ¡Moveros un poco!

En ese momento Zoro se despertó, se frotó los ojos y se levantó aun tambaleándose, el espadachín se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación, observo el cielo; parecía tarde.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Luffy huyendo del cocinero del barco.

-¿Se puede saber porque tenéis que correr delate de mi puerta?-preguntó enfadado.

Nadie contestó.

Cuando Zoro salió al barco observó a todos sus compañeros, ninguno hacia nada interesante.

Nami estaba haciendo un mapa; Chopper píldoras reactivas, Usopp fabricaba bombas, Sanji corría detrás de Luffy, el capitán huía del cocinero, y ella, ella estaba sentada leyendo.

-Me voy a entrenar-avisó Zoro.

Lo poco que tardó Zoro en irse a la popa del barco, el doctor y el tirador del barco se juntaron y empezaron a cuchichear.

-¿Qué crees que pasó a noche, con Zoro y Robin?-preguntó Chopper extrañado.

-Viniendo de Zoro puede pasar cualquier cosa, quizá solo se fue a dormir-opinó Usopp.

-Y Robin, ¿Por qué fue? ¿Es que acaso Zoro necesita vigilancia?-prosiguió el doctor.

Antes de que Usopp pudiera contestar a su compañero se oyeron pasos, y con ellos una voz que decía "…198, 199, 200, 201…"; era Zoro.

-EH Nami, ¿Qué pasa, no vamos a comer hoy o qué?-preguntó hambriento.

-Zoro, que son las 5 de la tarde-contestó la navegante.

Zoro se giró y miró al sol, parecía más tarde de la hora indicada por Nami.

El espadachín fue directo a la cocina y cogió vaso con agua, y se lo bebió de un trago.  
>"<em>Hay que ver…<em>" pensó Zoro para sí.

-Ya se ha ido-avisó Nami.

Usopp y Chopper se giraron y la miraron extrañados.

-No preguntes, parece que sólo le interesa el dinero, pero también le interesan los cotilleos-rió Usopp.

Nami apareció por sorpresa detrás del reno.

-Yo creo que hay algo-opinó Nami.

El doctor giró la cabeza muy lentamente y vio a Nami, justo detrás de él, espiándolos.

-Yo creo que hay tema, veréis, no se hablan, no tienen contacto, seguro que sienten vergüenza el uno del otro-observó Nami.

-O que no hay nada…-puntualizó Usopp.

Nami le puso cara asesina y Usopp se fue del grupo del cotilleo, seguidamente Chopper también se fue y Nami se dirigió a su puesto.

Ya pasadas las seis, Zoro se fue al mástil del barco y entrenó junto a este.

Luffy hambriento, fue a pedir comida.

-Sanjii quiero comeeer-dijo el capitán.

-Son las seis de la tarde, hasta las nueve nadie prueba bocado-advirtió Sanji.-NADIE.

-Que mas da… los ingleses cenan a las 6…-puntualizó Luffy.

-NADIE-repitió el cocinero.

La tarde discurrió con normalidad, a las 9 de la noche todos cenaron como había dicho el cocinero.

Zoro agobiado por la humedad no pudo dormir en su habitación, decidió salir fuera, y dormir apoyado en el mástil del barco.

Nico se levantó no mucho después, y se dirigió al mástil, en el que estaba el espadachín.

Robin se arrodilló delante de él, le estuvo observando detenidamente durante unos minutos.

Después fue a su habitación y cogió una manta, era su favorita, de color morado brillante, con hilos dorados en los bordes.

Nico intentó despertar al espadachín, este no respondió.

-¿Espadachín?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Ku-Kuina… R-Ro-Robin-articuló Zoro.

A Robin se le paralizó el corazón, ¿estaría soñando con ella? -Suspiró.

Después separó la espalda de Zoro cuidadosamente del mástil y le pasó la manta de la chica por la espalda.

Al terminar le sonrió y se sentó al lado de él, al poco tiempo Nico Robin fue cerrando los ojos hasta dormirse.

Al día siguiente el cielo estaba nublado, pero no había lluvias; Robin se despertó al lado del espadachín, sonrió y se levantó rápidamente, no sabría que podrían pensar sus camaradas al verla con Zoro.

Cuando se levantó se frotó los ojos, al dar un paso sintió que le agarraba de la mano; se giró, era el espadachín, parecía dormido.

-Quédate, no molestas-dijo Zoro a la vez que tiraba de ella hacia su lado.

A Nico el corazón le dio un vuelco, lo sentía latir muy rápido, sabía que Zoro estaba despierto.

Obedeció y se sentó a su lado sin soltar su mano, en el rostro de Zoro esbozó una sonrisa.

Los dos se levantaron pronto; Zoro miro a su izquierda y ahí estaba Robin todavía dormida, frunció el ceño y se sintió raro.

Cuando él se levantó la chica de pelo negro abrió los ojos y esperó a que él se fuera para levantarse.

Zoro pasó todo el día sentado en el mástil con sus espadas, dio unas cuantas cabezadas hasta que se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.

Tenía muy claro una cosa, iba a averiguar porque trataba de una manera diferente a Nico Robin, la chica de la que desconfiaba el primer día que la vio…


	3. Cap 3 La lluvia deja enfermos

**Cap. 3 La lluvia deja enfermos.**

C**uando** Zoro se levantó entumecido toda la cubierta estaba mojada, en la vela había un girón y olía demasiado a humedad; el mar estaba muy picado y grandes olas se divisaban a lo lejos.

Bajó a la habitación de las chicas, Luffy, Sanji y Usopp estaban en la puerta esperando.

-Hombre, ya te has despertado-exclamó Luffy.

Zoro recapacitó durante unos instantes:

"_Si yo y todos los tíos estamos aquí, Nami esta con el timón y la voz de Chopper se oye desde dentro de la habitación…R-Robin…_"

El espadachín apartó a todos sus amigos de un golpe y tiró la puerta abajo; cuando vio a Robin tumbada en la cama con un brazo en cabestrillo y a Chopper vendándole el otro brazo, no pudo decir más que su nombre, muy alto.

-¡R-ROBIN!

Robin se intentó levantar, pero el brazo le falló y calló a la cama fuertemente; Zoro se acercó a ella y la acarició las mejillas suavemente.

-Creo…que me voy-dijo Chopper saliendo de la habitación cerrando las puerta tras él.

Zoro se arrodilló al lado de ella, y bajó la cabeza, se golpeó la frente con el puño dos veces, creyéndose culpable de lo que había pasado.

-Para ya…-pidió Robin

Al cabo de unos minutos Nico se durmió de la mano del espadachín.

Zoro salió de la habitación, estaba muy alterado y nervioso. Se sentía culpable.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¡Dime que ha pasado!-pregunto enfadado a Sanji.

-Ha habido una tormenta y Robin ha sido la peor parada…-contestó el cocinero enseñando su brazo; tenía un vendaje.

Zoro volvió a la habitación después de estar largo tiempo en la cocina, salía con algo recubierto por un trapo.

Entro en la habitación de Robin, esta ya se había despertado hacia bastante tiempo.

-Pensé que no me dejarías-dijo Robin con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y no lo he hecho, ves mis espadas, pues… mientras que estén contigo, yo también estaré a tu lado, siempre…-dijo Zoro mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Robin...He traído comida, la he hecho yo, sé que no es igual que la de Sanji…pero…

-Da igual como esté si lo has hecho tu-sonrió Robin.

Zoro se sonrojo tanto que se tapó la cara con la camiseta.

Las mejillas de Nico también se tornaron rojizas y las tapó con la manta.

La chica empezó a comer los sándwiches que su espadachín la había preparado, dio un bocado y los ojos se le encharcaron de lagrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Zoro preocupado.

-No es nada… bueno es algo…te…yo… te…- decidió decir.

-¡Es hora de la medicina!-gritó Chopper mientras entraba a la habitación.

-No me hace falta, ya estoy bien, me encuentro mucho mejor.

Nico se intentó levantar, le costó bastante pero lo consiguió, solo dependía de una persona para andar y no quería que fuera otro que Zoro Roronoa.


	4. Cap 4 Una ilsa al horizonte

**Cap. 4. Una isla al horizonte. Las medicinas (****NO****)curativas.**

-N**avegante**, veo una isla-gritó Robin.

-Perfecto-animó Nami.

Cuando todos los chicos estaban preparando todo el equipaje para la nueva isla, Nami y Robin estaban solas, un momento de paz y tranquilidad…

-¡QUE TE GUSTA ZORO!-Gritó Nami sobresaltada.

-Ssshhh, pero no lo grites-pidió Robin.-Puede que un poco, se porto muy bien el día de la tormenta, y el día anterior en el mástil…

-…Y muy mal el día que llegaste…-objetó Nami-no sé si te acuerdas pero no confiaba en ti los mas mínimo.

-Si ya lo sé… pero dicen que la gente no cambia; demuestra lo que son, según ese dicho… Zoro es tal y como se ha portado conmigo estos últimos días-dijo la morena.

-Mira que quieres que te diga, me parece raro ¿vale?, pero si tú estás segura… ¡suerte!-animo la pelirroja.

El silencio inundó barco.

-Chicos a desembarcar-digo como aviso de salida

Según los cálculos de Nami la isla tenía un tamaño normal, la playa tenía arena blanca y fina y a lo lejos se podía ver una selva espesa y colorida, había muchas hierbas y aves exóticas.

Isla de las medicinas NO comestibles

-No es por nada, pero no os parece raro que en una isla desierta haya un cartel con la frase: "Isla de las medicinas curativas"-pensó Zoro en alto.

-Joer Zoro, cuando quieres bien que piensas-exclamó Luffy asombrado.

Robin se rio por lo bajo, pero Zoro la oyó y se sonrojo.

-Bueno pues tenemos que hacer grupos para explorar la isla, 2 grupos de 2 y uno de 3-anunció Nami.

-Pero pelirroja, ¿Por qué hay que hacer grupos si siempre vamos todos juntos?-preguntó Sanji.

Nami no tuvo ninguna explicación, solo miró a Sanji con cara asesina y este la apoyó en su decisión.

-Claro que si hay que hacer grupos-cambió de opinión el cocinero.- ¡ Mira qué guapa se pone mi pelirroja cuando me mira con cara asesina !

-Yo elijo los grupos-aventuró Nami.-Luffy con Usopp, Sanji con Chopper y con migo; y los que quedan juntos, ¡Todo listo!

-Robin y Zoro se miraron de reojo, lo único que pudo pensar el espadachín fue: "_Maldita pelirroja_".

Cuando todos se fueron de la playa solo quedaron Nico y Zoro.

La morena se sentó sobre una roca, desde allí se veía toda una selva; el peli verde se tumbó en la arena y puso sus brazos en la nuca.

-Esto… ¿no vamos a ir a buscar nada?-preguntó vergonzosa Robin.

Zoro no contestó pero dejó su opinión muy clara, no se movería de allí.

Robin se levantó de la roca, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la selva por el camino más amplio.

Zoro la siguió a distancia suficiente como para que no se percatara de ello.

El espadachín entró en la selva siguiendo a Nico, Zoro se entretuvo mirando unas hojas que parecían extrañas; cuando levantó la vista de la hoja, la chica ya no estaba

"¡AYUDA, ESPADACHÍN, AYÚDAME!" -dijo una voz femenina

Zoro corrió en dirección a la voz, no veía nada, la selva estaba plagada de matorrales y zarzas.

"¡AQUÍ, EN EL ACANTILADO!"

Zoro caminaba intentado averiguar de dónde procedía la voz, pero le fue casi imposible; su golpe de suerte fue tropezar con una raíz, cayó al suelo y el brazo le colgaba por lo que parecía ser un acantilado.

-Sanji, mira esta planta, creo que puede tener propiedades curativas-observó Chopper.

-Y también servirá para cocinar-añadió Sanji.

El doctor sacó de su mochila unas tijeras y unas cuantas bolsas de plástico; cortó la hoja que había visto y la dejó caer en la bolsa.

-Eh chicos mirad aquí, hay un río, pero…-comenzó Nami.

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó Sanji asustado.

-Pero tiene… el agua de color… morada-terminó la pelirroja.

El doctor se acercó a la corriente, y cogió una muestra con un tubo de ensayo lo cerró y lo metió también en su mochila.

-Bueno, pues volvamos al barco-ideó el cocinero.

-Vale, ¿por dónde es?-preguntó la navegante.

-Se supone que tenía que apuntarlo Sanji, ¡luego te quejas de Zoro!-gritó Chopper.

Los tres suspiraron y decidieron quedarse allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Luffy y Usopp no descubrieron nada, mejor dicho, no buscaron nada, desde que pusieron el pie en la isla solo pensaban en cazar mariposas.

El espadachín se quedó de piedra al ver que la vida de la chica dependía de una rama.

-¿Por qué no utilizas tu nuez de Belcebú?-preguntó Zoro extrañado.

-Estas rocas tienen al menos un 20% de kairoseki-detectó Robin.

Zoro estiró una de sus espadas y se la tendió a Nico Robin.

-Si cojo tu espada mis manos se resbalaran, me voy a caer-pensó la chica.

-¿Confías en mi?-preguntó Zoro.

-Claro que si-admitió la morena, la verdad no sabía porque le preguntaba eso en una situación como la presente.

La chica se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo a la espada y el peli verde les subió rápidamente.

Cuando Robin estaba ya en tierra firme, miró al cielo y se dijo: "_Claro que confío en él_"

Los dos volvieron a la playa, ya estaba anocheciendo, y no había rastro del resto de la tripulación; Zoro y Robin decidieron dormir en la playa e ir a buscarlos mañana tempano; y eso hicieron.

Zoro se tumbó en la arena y utilizó su brazo como almohada, y Robin se tumbó alejada de su acompañante y utilizó el pañuelo que llevaba anudado en el cuello como almohada.

Al espadachín le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño; y se sentó en la arena; la chica que estaba a su lado se le había quedado mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me miras? ¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó Zoro mirando al cielo.

-No…esto… no es nada… bueno si, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-preguntó como respuesta.

Zoro la miró con una ceja arqueada y asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué desconfiaste de mí el día que llegué?-la chica formuló la pregunta, recordando lo que le dijo Nami en el barco.

-Estabas con nuestro enemigo, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo conmigo si hubiera estado en tu lugar-contestó el.

-No es verdad, ¿coma sabes que hubiera desconfiado de ti?-dijo la arqueóloga.

-Todo el mundo lo hace, me tratan como si fuera un demonio, y solo soy un espadachín.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?-ideó la chica.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y la miró fijamente; ella le extendió la mano diciendo: "Hola soy Robin".

Él se quedó pensativo con la situación, pero le dio la mano, " Zoro Roronoa".

Nico Robin se rió por la situación, le pareció divertido ver a él, en un momento tan dulce.

Zoro bajó la cabeza sonrojado.

Robin y Zoro se quedaron toda la noche hablando, se sentían bien el uno junto al otro.

Robin y Zoro se despertaron a la vez, la chica se sentó en la orilla de la playa y más tarde Zoro fue hacia allí con algunas frutas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-dijo Zoro-Nunca te he llamado por tu nombre.

-No importa… yo tampoco-se estremeció la chica.

El peli verde se estremeció, a la vez que pensaba: "_Nico Robin_", "_porqué me pondré tan nervioso al escuchar su nombre_"

Los dos se miraron, sonrieron tímidamente; a los pocos segundos empezaron a comer las frutas que había traído el espadachín.

Luffy seguía dormido, su red de mariposas estaba enganchada en la cabeza de Usopp, este no se había percatado de ella ya que también estaba dormido.

Lo único que habían conseguido eran unas cuantas mariposas encerradas en un tarro de cristal, concretamente mariposas tigre y mariposas isabelina.

Chopper ya estaba despierto hacía ya unas horas.

Sanji y Nami estaban durmiendo, el cocinero no tardó mucho en despertarse y aprovechó el sueño de Nami para darla un beso en la mejilla, Nami entreabrió un ojo y le dio una bofetada al rubio.

Chopper fue corriendo a donde estaban los dos.

-Este pervertido intentaba aprovecharse de mi cuando "dormía"-gritó Nami.

Chopper miró asombrado a Sanji que se encontraba sentado con las piernas contra el pecho repitiendo una y otra vez: "No soy un pervertido, soy un caballero que está loco por una dama".

-Vamos a buscarlos-dijo Robin.

Zoro se levantó sin mediar palabra, cogió sus espadas y andó en dirección a la jungla.

El espadachín iba el primero, y la morena le seguía.

Los arboles eran gigantescos, no parecía cuidado por nadie, las ramas, arbustos y raíces cubrían el suelo, la chica reconoció algunos frutos que colgaban de las ramas de los arboles.

El suelo era muy irregular y era fácil caerse.

Zoro oyó un golpe tras su espalda, se giró, era Robin, había tropezado con una piedra y caído al suelo.

-Coge mi mano Robin-el espadachín le cedió su mano y esta la aceptó la agarró fuertemente y el chico la levantó.

"_Tiene mucha fuerza"-_hizo una pausa_-"serán los resultados del constante y duro entrenamiento"-_se dijo

Robin se lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.

No les costó mucho encontrar al tirador y al capitán del barco, ya que se oían sus gritos desde la entrada a la selva.

-Capitán, despierta-dijo Robin moviéndole.

-Eh Usopp, levántate que ya es hora-exclamó Zoro tirándole de la nariz.

Luffy y Usopp se levantaron, explicaron lo que había encontrado, que no era mucho, y siguieron adelante a buscar a los demás.

-¡PERO PELIROJA!-se oyó a lo lejos.

-Ese es Sanji, seguro-adivinó Luffy

Robin averiguó de dónde provenía la voz y fueron en esa dirección.

Sanji seguía sentando en el suelo con las rodillas contra el pecho lamentándose y Chopper intentaba calmar a la pelirroja.

-¡Navegante!-llamó su atención la arqueóloga.

-Gracia a dios Robin, me has salvado de este loco pervertido-digo gracias Nami.

Robin decidió no preguntar por lo ocurrido, y sin pensar lo dos veces se fueron directamente al barco, donde empezarían una nueva aventura, o un nuevo problema…

-Luffy, suelta esas mariposas-ordenó Sanji.

-¡Pero si nos las podemos comer…!-contestó alegre Luffy.

-Ni hablar, suéltalas o las suelto yo-gruño Sanji.

Luffy miraba a Sanji enfadado mientras que Usopp le quitaba el tarro de las manos y lo abría dejando escapar a las mariposas.

-¡Pero si ya no están!-gritó el capitán.

-Se habrán ido, ¡las mariposas de esta isla tiene una fuerza descomunal!-inventó Usopp.

Luffy se enfadó mucho con Sanji, ya que creía que había sido él el que soltó a sus mariposas.

-Bueno, que más te da una mariposa, hay millones de ellas-digo Zoro

Nico tiró del brazo de Zoro y lo apartó de la tripulación.

-Sabes cómo es Luffy, quería esas mariposas… ¡eres un insensible!-gritó Robin enfadada.

Todos subieron al Going Merry.

Espero que les esté gustando mi fanfic!

Gracias por leerlo, y lo siento, este se alargó demasiado


	5. Cap 4 Parte 2

**Parte 2.**

Robin y Zoro se despertaron a la vez, la chica se sentó en la orilla de la playa y más tarde Zoro fue hacia allí con algunas frutas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-dijo Zoro-Nunca te he llamado por tu nombre.

-No importa… yo tampoco-se estremeció la chica.

El peli verde se estremeció, a la vez que pensaba: "_Nico Robin_", "_porqué me pondré tan nervioso al escuchar su nombre_"

Los dos se miraron, sonrieron tímidamente; a los pocos segundos empezaron a comer las frutas que había traído el espadachín.

Luffy seguía dormido, su red de mariposas estaba enganchada en la cabeza de Usopp, este no se había percatado de ella ya que también estaba dormido.

Lo único que habían conseguido eran unas cuantas mariposas encerradas en un tarro de cristal, concretamente mariposas tigre y mariposas isabelina.

Chopper ya estaba despierto hacía ya unas horas.

Sanji y Nami estaban durmiendo, el cocinero no tardó mucho en despertarse y aprovechó el sueño de Nami para darla un beso en la mejilla, Nami entreabrió un ojo y le dio una bofetada al rubio.

Chopper fue corriendo a donde estaban los dos.

-Este pervertido intentaba aprovecharse de mi cuando "dormía"-gritó Nami.

Chopper miró asombrado a Sanji que se encontraba sentado con las piernas contra el pecho repitiendo una y otra vez: "No soy un pervertido, soy un caballero que está loco por una dama".

-Vamos a buscarlos-dijo Robin.

Zoro se levantó sin mediar palabra, cogió sus espadas y andó en dirección a la jungla.

El espadachín iba el primero, y la morena le seguía.

Los arboles eran gigantescos, no parecía cuidado por nadie, las ramas, arbustos y raíces cubrían el suelo, la chica reconoció algunos frutos que colgaban de las ramas de los arboles.

El suelo era muy irregular y era fácil caerse.

Zoro oyó un golpe tras su espalda, se giró, era Robin, había tropezado con una piedra y caído al suelo.

-Coge mi mano Robin-el espadachín le cedió su mano y esta la aceptó la agarró fuertemente y el chico la levantó.

"_Tiene mucha fuerza"-_hizo una pausa_-"serán los resultados del constante y duro entrenamiento"-_se dijo

Robin se lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.

No les costó mucho encontrar al tirador y al capitán del barco, ya que se oían sus gritos desde la entrada a la selva.

-Capitán, despierta-dijo Robin moviéndole.

-Eh Usopp, levántate que ya es hora-exclamó Zoro tirándole de la nariz.

Luffy y Usopp se levantaron, explicaron lo que había encontrado, que no era mucho, y siguieron adelante a buscar a los demás.

-¡PERO PELIROJA!-se oyó a lo lejos.

-Ese es Sanji, seguro-adivinó Luffy

Robin averiguó de dónde provenía la voz y fueron en esa dirección.

Sanji seguía sentando en el suelo con las rodillas contra el pecho lamentándose y Chopper intentaba calmar a la pelirroja.

-¡Navegante!-llamó su atención la arqueóloga.

-Gracia a dios Robin, me has salvado de este loco pervertido-digo gracias Nami.

Robin decidió no preguntar por lo ocurrido, y sin pensar lo dos veces se fueron directamente al barco, donde empezarían una nueva aventura, o un nuevo problema…

-Luffy, suelta esas mariposas-ordenó Sanji.

-¡Pero si nos las podemos comer…!-contestó alegre Luffy.

-Ni hablar, suéltalas o las suelto yo-gruño Sanji.

Luffy miraba a Sanji enfadado mientras que Usopp le quitaba el tarro de las manos y lo abría dejando escapar a las mariposas.

-¡Pero si ya no están!-gritó el capitán.

-Se habrán ido, ¡las mariposas de esta isla tiene una fuerza descomunal!-inventó Usopp.

Luffy se enfadó mucho con Sanji, ya que creía que había sido él el que soltó a sus mariposas.

-Bueno, que más te da una mariposa, hay millones de ellas-digo Zoro

Nico tiró del brazo de Zoro y lo apartó de la tripulación.

-Sabes cómo es Luffy, quería esas mariposas… ¡eres un insensible!-gritó Robin enfadada.

Todos subieron al Going Merry.


	6. Cap 5 La importancia de un NO

**Cap. 5 La importancia de un "NO"**

Sanji se encontraba cocinando, abrió las bolsas en las que Chopper introdujo anteriormente las hojas exóticas, la picó y la esparció por el guiso.

Robin se encontraba en su habitación, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no comprendía cómo podía haber pronunciado esas palabras al chico que amaba: "ERES UN INSENSIBLE"

Las lágrimas le mojaron las mejillas.

Zoro estaba pensativo, tumbado en la cama con las manos en la nuca, mirando únicamente el techo; todo le recordaba a Robin; estaba destrozado y muestra de ello era que no había entrenado todo el día, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Hora de comer, todo el mundo a la cocina!-anunció Sanji.

Zoro y Robin no se pasaron por la cocina, estaban deprimidos y preocupados el uno por el otro, tanto que tenían el estómago cerrado.

*En la cocina*

-Sanji, esto tiene un sabor muy raro-se quejó Nami.

-Es una nueva hoja de la la última isla en la que estuvimos-explicó Sanji.

-Creo… que me está sentado mal… me estoy mareando.

Chopper se acercó a Nami y la llevó a la habitación; comprobó las alergias de la chica, en efecto y como el suponía, tenía alergia a la hoja exótica.

El doctor conocía un remedio contra todas las alergias y lo utilizó.

A Nami solo le costaría unos días recuperarse.

-Hey Chopper, ¿te has dado cuenta desde que Zoro y Robin están juntos, todo el mundo enferma¿-descubrió Usopp.

-Es un mal presagio-le contestó Chopper asustado.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?-peguntó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Los dos amigos se giraron y vieron a Robin interesada por la conversación.

-Y según vosotros ¿desde cuándo estamos juntos Zoro y yo?-preguntó con una risita.

-Bueno, que tengo que ponerle la medicina a Nami-se escaqueó Chopper.

-Y yo a preparar los cañones-intentó huir Usopp.

Robin multiplicó sus brazos y les impidió irse; y esta se arrodilló frente a Chopper.

-¿Por qué creéis que estamos juntos?-preguntó Robin con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿No creéis que más que un mal presagio son… como decirlo, coincidencias?

-Es que habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y Zoro se preocupó por ti cuando enfermaste… y claro que pueden ser coincidencias, pero coinciden con vuestra relación-contestó nervioso el doctor.

-Las coincidencias coinciden, lo dice la palabra-rió Usopp.

Nico se río y dejó libres a los dos amigos, después la perdieron de vista cuando entró al pasillo de los camarotes.

-Sanji…-empezó Luffy.- ¿Te acuerdas de ese cartel?

-¡Que!-contestó de mala forma.- ¿Qué cartel?

-El que ponía: Isla de las medicinas comestibles-recordó el capitán.

-Entre medicinas… y comestibles… había un punto, si eso fuera un… un… ¡un NO!-gritó Sanji.

El cocinero salió corriendo dirección a la cubierta buscando a Chopper.

-¡CHOPPER!-gritó Sanji-¡Se porqué mi pelirroja está enferma!

-¿Por qué Sanji?, creí que era una alergia.

-Las hojas de la isla no eran comestibles-resolvió las dudas Sanji.

-¡No eran comestibles!, ¡Tengo que ir a cambiarle de medicación!-gritó agitado el doctor.-Tendré que ponerle un neutralizador de sustancias.

Chopper fue corriendo a la habitación de Nami, no tardó mucho; le inyectó el nuevo tratamiento, y en unas horas estaría bien.

-¿Cómo es que los demás están mal?-preguntó Luffy.

-Cosas de médicos-le contestó Usopp


	7. Cap 6 Más que un mal presagio

**Cap. 6 Más que un mal presagio**

Robin se dirigió al camarote de Zoro, llamó a la puerta, y al no oír respuesta abrió.

El espadachín se encontraba tumbado en su cama, mirando hacia la pared utilizando su brazo como almohada.

-Zoro-le llamó Robin.

Nadie contestó.

-Me puedo ir si quieres-digo la chica.

-Ya te dije que no molestas-habló el espadachín.

-Esto… lo siento; sé que respaldas todas las decisiones del capitán, la vedad no sé cómo pude decir eso-comenzó la morena.-Y por cierto, el tirador y el doctor, creen que estamos… juntos.

Zoro tosió a causa de la última frase, miró a Robin perplejo y sonrojado, la chica no hizo más que reír.

-Verás, yendo al tema de Usopp, yo de ti… pienso que eres agradable, que eres sensible debajo de esa piel de duro, y que cuando una persona te importa haces lo que sea para no hacerle daño-le describió la arqueóloga.

El peli verde levantó de la cama, se puso delante de ella y le dijo:

-Si me das tu corazón, arriesgaré mi vida por la ti-empezó el espadachín nervioso, apretaba tanto los nudillos que se tornaron de un color blanco.-Te… ¡TE QUIERO ¿vale?

Robin se sonrojó y se acercó más al chico, acercó su rostro al de él y se fundieron en un beso.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante un largo tiempo, Robin solo se limitaba a sonreír dulcemente, mientras que Zoro sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, era imposible que Robin no lo notara.

Robin salió de la habitación muy sonriente, y se cruzó con Nami ya totalmente recuperada.

-¿Qué te pasa? te veo feliz-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Navegante, he entregado mi corazón-le contestó Nico.

-¿A quién?-preguntó emocionada.

Robin no contestó, solo miró a la puerta del camarote de Zoro e hizo un gesto; a Nami le quedó todo muy claro.

"Cada día la gente es más rara"-rió Nami

La morena salió a la cubierta con una taza de café, allí estaban todos, cada uno haciendo lo que más le gustaba; Robin se sentó en su silla, abrió un libro, y empezó a leer.

Zoro salió a cubierta poco después que su amada; la buscó con la mirada, fue hacia ella por detrás, le retiró el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena, Usopp tapaba la boca a Chopper y viceversa, Nami tenía una sonrisa pícara y Sanji tenía en ceño fruncido, pero una amplia sonrisa.

Zoro cogió a su chica de la mano y la llevó a la popa, se sentaron apoyados en el mástil, como aquella primera vez, Zoro estaba rojo y Robin cerró los ojos acercándose a él y le dijo al oído: "_Yo también, pero que no se te pase por la cabeza dejarme y mucho menos morir_"

Desde esa misma mañana ningún miembro de la tripulación calló enfermo, Chopper retiró lo dicho sobre el mal presagio y preparaba todas las curas posibles para todas las enfermedades posibles, Sanji les preparaba los platos más exquisitos que habían probado nunca, Usopp vigilaba la salud de Zoro en las batallas, no dejaría morir a su compañero y amigo, Nami les conseguía tiempo para estar solas, Luffy dejó de molestar a Zoro con bromas, y bueno, ellos dos disfrutaban de cada momento juntos como los tortolitos que son.

FiN

Espero que os haya gustado!

Es mi primer Fanfic de ZoRo, ayudarme a meorar! :)

REWIEWS

REVIEWS

Gracias por leerlo

Megami Pao


End file.
